


The Waiting Hours

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: It's been three hours since she received that damned text and her heart has been racing ever since.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to the Beta!Smurf for kicking my arse and making me post. Love you @iamthegaysmurf !

Three hours. It’s been three hours since Nicole arrived at the homestead. Three hours since she received that damned text and her heart has been racing ever since.

_“Hey Nic, I may be a little late for our date later. Just had to pop out on BBD business, but don’t worry, okay? Wynonna & Doc are with me. Oh, also, I think we’re going to have to take Calam to the vet. She was scratching at her right ear again. Love you! W xox.” _

Waverly Earp was going to be the death of her, of this she was certain. “Wynonna & Doc are with me.” _‘Right Waves, like_ that’s _going to make me_ not _worry.’_

***********

It’s at least another hour before she hears a vehicle approaching. From her spot on the step, she watches as the car slowly rolls to a stop, her fingers tapping her knees in time to the beat of her heart.

Wynonna rolls out of the back, a slightly worse-for-wear looking Doc behind her. In her peripheral vision, Nicole watches the two of them limping to the barn and makes a mental note to check on them later. Her main focus right now is on the figure behind the wheel.

Waverly takes her time getting out of the car, her movements measured, slow. She knows that it can’t be anything serious. She _knows_ because Wynonna would never have left her side if it was. She _knows_ because Waverly is the one who drove the car. She just… _knows._

It doesn’t stop her heart from racing.

It doesn’t stop her from scanning the body walking towards her for injury. _‘Two arms, two legs, small cut on the right cheek, fingers tapping a similar rhythm to my own.’_

She stands as the smaller figure of her girlfriend nears. Now that she’s closer, she can see the small wince as the right side is favored. She can see the slight twitch in her jaw as Waverly internally battles with herself.

She can see _her._

The thumping in her chest finally starts to ease as Waverly gingerly steps into her open arms. Her fear is exhaled on a long breath with the warm weight tucked neatly under her chin.

They’ll talk about this later, they always do, after some tea and a hot shower. First things first, “Calamity’s booked in for Tuesday.”


End file.
